Realm of Fear (episode)
Lieutenant Barclay faces his fear of transporting, but now he thinks that he's being attacked by a creature inside the transporter beam. Summary The story starts with the starship USS Enterprise responding to the stricken vessel USS Yosemite. The crew seem to have disapeared when they beam over. Theres a mystery to be solved here which gradually unravels itself aboard the USS Enterprise. After collecting fragments, Geordi, Data and Reg beam back to the Enterprise. During the transportation Lt.Reginald Barclay had an awful vision of a worm swimming in the matter stream and biting his arm. He steps out a changed man, fearful, life will never be the same again. Plagued by what he saw, Reg is constantly analysing himself for disturbing illnesses, drinking lots of water, using the ships computer and seeking out Dr Beverly Crusher. He had previously diagnosed himself with Transporter Phychosis and told the good doctor this. Smiling, Beverly told the Lieutenant to stay away from Starfleet Medical Database and Reg, You don't have Transporter Phychosis. Unknown to everybody aboard the ship Reg is suffering from pain, with affected areas of his body lighting up in blue flashes. Meanwhile in engineering Geordi and Data have run tests on plasma which turns out to have energy life forms. The container exploded during their scanning experiment aboard the Enterprise while in Engineering but luckily for them, they were saved by the forcefield surrounding the container. The same thing happened aboard the USS Yosemite, which drastically affected the ships computers and exposed everyone to the high energy plasma stream. Unfortunately for the Yosmite crew, they did'nt have the hindsight to use a forcefield. Yosemite energy lifeforms mixed with Reg in the transporter beamback to the Enterprise from the seemingly empty USS Yosemite ship. These "invaders" wreaked havoc upon him, causing pain and suffering with Reg nearly going over the edge. Lt Reg Barclay has always been mortified about transporters. He spoke to Councellor Troi about his troubles and she introduced him to a relaxing technique known as plexing. "Hmmm Plexing," An excited Barclay exclaimed to Deanna, "very relaxing. You know what? I feel better allready" said Reg,completely unconvinced and still tapping himself on the neck as he walked out the door. Geordi and O'Brien decided that the transporter could be used, once proper adjustments were made, to cure Barclay of his aches and pains. Once Reg was inside the beam, he sees his creepy creature friends again. In a mad rush of courageousness, the lieutenant catches one of the creatures in his arms and doesn't let go. Rematerlised and collapsed on the transporter pad, Lt Barclay gets up and tells the others that theres more Yosemite crew members like the guy he caught in the matter stream. He sends a security team in to save the rest of the Yosemite crew from endless matterstream transporter eternity. Reg explained to Geordi and the chief. While the Crew of the USS Yosemite were trying to cleanse themselves of the plasma energy lifeforms, their human patterns got trapped in the transporter and they couldn't escape! Background Information *The red giant and white dwarf in the Igo sector seen in this episode were later re-used as a similar stellar phenomenon in the Topin system in "Preemptive Strike". Links and References Guest Stars *Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa *Renata Scott as Hayes *Thomas Velgrey as ''Yosemite'' crewman *Cameron as Ensign Kellogg (uncredited) References 2209; Away team; biofilter; Cardassian; cardiostimulator; Christina; Delinia II; Dern; Ferengi; Heisenberg compensator; Igo sector; imaging scanner; Jefferies tube; Joshua Kelly; kiloquad; Lycosa tarantula; medical tricorder; Olafson; pattern buffer; plasma streamer; plexing; quasi-energy microbes; sample container; Starfleet Medical Database; Stellar Cartography; systems engineer; Talarian hook spider; Titus IV; transporter; Transporter psychosis; Transporter Theory; VISOR; [[USS Yosemite|USS Yosemite]]; Zayra IV Category:TNG episodes de:Todesangst beim Beamen es:Realm of Fear nl:Realm of Fear